phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Dal Ra Lie
Dal Ra Lie is the boss of the Caves in Ultimate difficulty. He is an upgraded version of his lower difficulty counterpart, De Rol Le, the result of a genetics experiment (dubbed Beta772) conducted by Dr. Osto, a researcher on board Pioneer 1. After growing too large for its containment cell, the giant arthropod escaped into the sewers while Osto's team attempted to move it, killing 6 people in the process. Capable of self-replication, Dal Ra Lie is responsible for the animals and machines on Ragol being hostile via injecting parasitic bio-cells into everything it touches. Underground Channel Players enter his lair by using the portal to the Underground Channel at the end of Caves 3. The battle takes place on a rectangular raft moving swiftly down a wide drain pipe filled with toxic liquid. There is no way to disembark the raft until Dal Ra Lie is defeated, at which point the raft comes to a stop at the entrance to the Mines. Strategy Multi-target weapons are best in this fight, as well as targeting his vulnerability to Foie techniques. Gifoie is the best spell for this fight as it deals heavy damage to many hitboxes at very little TP cost. Hunters and Rangers should bring a slicer type weapon for when he is beside the raft, a sword or halberd for when he is latched onto the side, and a handgun/rifle for when he is at the ends of the raft. Shots/arms weapons are risky, unfortunately, as you will not have time to evade after your attack. His attacks and patterns are very similar to the lower difficulties, but are much, much faster. He has the same hitboxes and the same vulnerabilities as before. The attacks come in the following order: Energy Balls A wave of energy balls is thrown across the raft. This is difficult to dodge, but it is possible by weaving diagonally on the far side of the raft. As he is swimming alongside the raft, you should use this opportunity to attack with slicer-type weapons. Note: Different from the earlier difficulties, Dal Ra Lie will lead with this attack and it will happen instantly after the opening cutscene. Players should position themselves for the next attack rather than try to dodge this, as failure to dodge will likely knock you down and take away precious time that could be used to do heavy damage while he is latched onto the raft in his next attack. Beaching and Tentacles Dal Ra Lie will jump up on the edge of the raft and target a random player with four tentacle strikes. This is the best opportunity to do damage with melee weapons, especially multi-target weapons like swords and halberds. If you are a melee user, position yourself in the corner nearest his tail to hit most of the hitboxes on his abdomen. You won't have enough time to do a full combo between each tentacle strike, but you can land a regular and a heavy before you need to move, even without any Battle slots equipped. If you are in multiplayer and not the target, you should unload as much as you can here. If you are hit by a tentacle, you may be poisoned if you are not an android. Explosive Mines These explosive mines are like spikes that are tossed onto the raft. The first time Dal Ra Lie uses mines, they will always be a set of five: one in each corner and one directly in the center. You can break the mine in any corner and that corner will be safe from any explosive damage. However, he will swim to the side of the raft and use his energy balls attack again at the same time as the explosion, making evasion very difficult. If you have good Fire resistance on your equipment, you might consider taking a mine explosion for the invincibility frames to help dodge the energy balls attack. After this attack, he will do another set of Beaching and Tentacles. Falling Rocks He will fall back behind the raft out of sight and climb up onto the ceiling, dropping loose rocks all over the raft. You will have no warning on where they will land, so this attack requires some luck to dodge. It is considered best practice to be at the front end of the raft when he passes overhead. After finishing this attack, the lights in the tunnel will flicker and go out. He will then swim to the side of the raft and do an Energy Ball attack, then leap over the raft and do a round of Beaching and Tentacles. Lasers He will swim behind the raft and rear up, firing 5 lasers at the player. You can avoid the first laser by running from one side to the other, but you cannot avoid the second, as he will shoot them in rapid succession now instead of charging up between each like he does in earlier difficulties. Fortunately, after being knocked to the ground, you will unintentionally dodge the remaining three. Take the hit like a champ and heal up. You can shoot him with your handgun afterwards if you'd like, but that amount of damage is negligible in the long run. He will then jump over the raft for a set of Explosive Mines, followed by three Energy Balls attacks (jumping over the raft each time), then a Beaching and Tentacles attack. Finally, he will do a Lasers attack again, this time firing 7. Once again, the second laser cannot be dodged, and unfortunately, neither can you dodge the seventh, so be sure to heal up. The lights will come back on, and the pattern starts over from the beginning of this section. Additional Notes As previously mentioned, you'll find that most of your damage output will be while he's stuck to the raft. Keep that in mind and don't be afraid to take hits if it helps put you in a good position for getting a bunch of good hits of your own. Time is not your ally in this fight; you need to make use of every second you are given when he's vulnerable to your best attacks. As with his previous forms, you'll know how well you are doing by the shell breaking. Contrary to popular belief, breaking the shell does very little to his defenses; it serves primarily as an indicator of how much damage you've dealt to that body part so far. After you kill him, the raft will float into a docking station in the tunnel and come to a stop outside the entrance to the Mines. Dal Ra Lie will drop an item in the front right corner of the raft (sometimes there is no drop), and 9 boxes will appear with loot. A warp back to Pioneer 2 will also appear in the front left corner of the raft. Gallery Dal ra lie official render 1-2materials.jpg Dal ra lie2 official render 1-2materials.jpg Dal ra lie official concept 1-2materials.jpg Category:Phantasy Star Online Episode 1 Monsters